Akatsuki Koukosei No Nichijou
by Miyako Hanabuchi
Summary: keseharian kehidupan Akatsuki dengan kekonyolan membuat seluruh dunia binatang tertawa. klik this!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Tadi udah nelpon akang Masashi, tapi gak diangkat. Yaudah deh Naruto masih jadi hak milik akang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Koukosei No Nichijou**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 Deaf/pendengaran terganggu**

Deidara dan Tobi sedang duduk santai di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat wajah Tobi yang sedang serius membaca buku. Kemarin Tobi terkena bola tepat di kepalanya sehingga dia membolos pelajaran hari ini. Deidara mengikutsertakan dirinya karena dia juga bosan mengikuti pelajaran sensei yang rambutnya persis Durian panuan, Kakashi-sensei.

"Sul," Deidara memanggil Tobi dengan sebutan Bisul, karena kalau disambung jadi Tobisul. Namun Tobi diam saja.

"Bisul~" Panggil Deidara sekali lagi. Tapi Tobi tetap keukuh dengan bukunya.

"TOBI KAMPRET!" Teriak Deidara tepat di kuping Tobi. Tobi pun menoleh kearah Deidara.

"Gak usah pake teriak kenapa sih? Dei pikir Tobi budek hah? Apa? Gingsul? Aku gak punya gigi gingsul beibh~ perlu bukti? Bentar aku buka topeng dulu."

"BANGKE! AKU GAK BILANG GITU SEMPAK!"

"Hah? Bapak kepala sekolah maksud kamu? Mana, mana? Mampus! Cepetan lari~~!" Tobi sudah siap untuk lari. Tapi dicegat oleh sosok betubuh kekar bernama Jiraiya.

"Apa-yang-kalian-lakukan-disini, HAH? KALIAN PIKIR INI SEKOLAH NENEK MOYANG KALIAN YANG BIKIN? SEENAKNYA SAJA KALIAN MEMBOLOS PELAJARAN TANPA IZIN! AKAN KUBERI KALIAN HUKUMAN! AYO IKUT KE RUANGAN SAYA!" Teriak Jiraiya kepada dua murid yang tak tau diri tersebut.

"Pak, gimana kalau kita bernegoisasi disini?" Usul Deidara. Mendadak Jiraiya mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kebetulan saya membawa majalah Nabilah JeKeTekportieg edisi Bikini pak. Kalau bapak membebaskan kami, saya akan memberikan majalah ini. Gimana? Deal?" Jiraiya tampak menimang-nimang tawaran Deidara. Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Jiraiya pun mengambil keputusan.

"TIDAK BISA! MAU DITARUH DIMANA MUKA SAYA KALAU KALIAN BERNEGOISASI SEPERTI INI HAH?"

'_BANGKE! AKU KIRA NI KAKEK BAU TANAH MAU DENGAN MAJALAH INI!' _Teriak Deidara dalam hati.

"Pak, kalau bapak tak membebaskan kami berdua… saya akan memberitahukan Tsunade-_sensei_ bahwa bapaklah yang mencuri pakaian dalamnya sewaktu darmawisata musim panas kemarin." Terang Tobi. Spontan wajah Jiraiya berubah jadi ungu.

"B-bbaik, baiklah, kubebaskan kalian berdua. tapi _please_! Jangan kasih tau Tsunade ya." Mohon Jiraiya. Kedua bocah licik itu mengangguk. Jiraiya pun pergi meninggalkan 2 bocah sial itu.

"Hayuk kita pulang Dei…"

"Eh, tunggu dulu… gimana kamu tau kalau Kakek Mesum itu mau memberikan kita hukuman? Bukannya kau budek?" Tanya Deidara heran. Tobi tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"BEHAHAHAHAHAK! Maafkan aku kawan… aku hanya sedang berakting jadi bolot. Seperti buku yang sedang kubaca ini." Tobi menunjukkan sebuah buku yang berjudul "Ayo Menjadi Bolot". Seketika tubuh Deidara mendidih dengan sempurna. Tobi yang merasakan aura negative dari tubuh Deidara langsung pucat.

"Dei…"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU IKAN SARDEN!"

"Huaaaa… maafkan aku!" Tobi berlari sekencang kencangnya. Disusul oleh Deidara yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi iblis.

~Akatsuki koukosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 2 Makan Malam/Dinner**

Itachi dan Kisame sedang berjalan menuju rumah. Itachi yang biasanya memasak untuk makan malam menanyakan apa yang Kisame inginkan untuk menu makan malam ini.

"Kau ingin makan apa meme-_chan_?" Tanya Itachi.

"Umm.. Hamburger." Jawab Kisame sekedar.

"Aish, makanan itu sangat susah untuk dimasak. Yang lain saja ya."

"Hn."

"jadi kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hamburger."

**BUAGH**

Satu benjolan sukses menampakkan rupanya di kepala Kisame.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG BAHWA MASAKAN ITU SUSAH! KALAU KAU INGIN MAKAN HAMBURGER MASAK SAJA SENDIRI!" Teriak Itachi murka. Kisame memandang ngeri sang patner, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan memasak."

Sesampai dirumah, Kisame pun mulai berkutat dengan tugas barunya yaitu memasak. 10 menit kemudian, tercium bau sedap dari arah dapur. Kisame pun meletakkan Hamburger yang sudah jadi di atas meja makan.

_'Pasti rasanya tidak enak, rotinya pun sedikit gosong… hahaha..'_

**GRAUK**

_'NANI? KENAPA RASANYA ENAK SEKALI! TAU BEGINI AKU SUDAH MENYURUHNYA MEMASAK DARI DULU!'_ Jerit Itachi dalam hati. Kisame yang melihat ekspresi Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Enak?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ramen…"

"Eh.."

"BUATKAN AKU RAMEN!" Teriak Itachi.

"_NANDAYOU_? Aish, aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur!" Kisame melempar celemek tepat diwajah Itachi.

"POKOKNYA BUATKAN!"

"Astaga.. apa yang dia pikirkan?" Gumam Kisame sambil membuat Ramen. 15 menit kemudian Ramen porsi jumbo pun terhidang di atas meja.

_'Enak…'_ Batin Itachi sambil menghabiskan kuah Ramen yang tersisa.

"AKU INGIN NASI KARE!"

"WUAPAAHH?!"

Sudah 5 jenis makanan yang Kisame buatkan untuk Itachi. Perut mungil Itachi sudah memblendung sempurna. Sebentar lagi pasti mbeletus tuh perut.

"Kenapa-kau-bisa-MASAK SEENAK INI?!"

**BUAGH**

"_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU!_" Teriak Kisame sebelum tubuhnya terlempar kearah pintu.

**JDUAK**

"_Ittaii…_"

"Itu hukuman buatmu karena masakanmu enak sekali!" Itachi pun melenggang masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Kisame yang sekarat di tempat.

~Akatsuki koukosei no nichijou~

**-To Be Continued -**

Akhirnya publish juga salah satu cerita gajeh eikeh :3 /

RnR jika berkenan~

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Tadi udah nelpon akang Masashi, tapi gak diangkat. Yaudah deh Naruto masih jadi hak milik akang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Koukosei No Nichijou**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3** **perbincangan di Telepon / talk at phone **

Di sebuah kamar berukuran 5x5 tergeletak sesosok makhluk, eh maksudku seorang manusia berambut ponytail sedang berguling guling di lantai. Entah apa maksudnya akupun tidak tau. Namun yang jelas lelaki ini tidak menderita penyakit epilepsi. Mungkin dia sedang di dera rasa bosan yang amat sangat luar biasa.

"Argh, aku bosan un~" ujar Deidara sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya menyentuh ponsel berwarna kuning norak persis seperti rambutnya.

"Mending aku telepon bebeibh Sasori saja. Kebetulan tadi siang aku baru mengganti kartu telepon. Sekalian kerjain, xixixi," Deidara pun mendial nomor Sasori.

Tuut..tuut..tuut

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Sasori?" tanya Deidara dengan suara yang diberat beratkan.

"Ya saya sendiri."

"Sendiri? Jomblo ya? Khukhukhu~"

'_Brengsek! Aku dikerjai bocah sial! Jadi kau berniat mengerjaiku Dei? Awas kau ekor kuda!_" maki Sasori dalam hati.

"Sasori, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku menyakiti hatimu yang kotor itu? Ohh maafkan mulutku yang lancang ini, Tuan." Ledek Deidara. Sebenarnya ekor kuda ini tidak berminat meledek Sasori. Tapi entah kenapa keisengannya muncul begitu saja.

"Terserah kau sa-.."

Tuutt Tuut tuut

"Loh, kok mati sih? Beraninya kau Sasori mematikan telepon dariku! Kau tidak tau bahwa aku sangat bosan malam ini!" Deidara pun mencoba menelepon Sasori, tapi yang berbicara adalah sang operator.

"Sisa pulsa dalam kartu prabayar anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Beli pulsa dong biar bisa nelpon! Dasar miskin!"

**Glek **

"OPERATOR SIALAN!"

**BRAK**

Diedara pun membanting ponselnya yang telah menjadi puzzel berantakan.

"P-p-ponselku, hancur."

Sementara itu di rumah Sasori.

"Thanks ya Tayuya, kau sudah mau berpura pura menjadi operator."

"Hn."

~Akatsuki Koekosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 4 Sick/Sakit**

Seorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dengan bunga paling norak di kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia adalah wanita. Wanita yang bernama Konan ini sedang mengompres sang partner, Pain yang sedang diserang penyakit yang rentan terjadi pada umur 10 tahun kebawah, Demam. Dengan telaten sang istri, eh maksudnya sang partner mengurus Pain yang sekarat di tempat tidur.

"Konan.."

"Iya ayang~" jawab Konan sekedar.

**Plak**

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikkan!" perintah Pain. Konan hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku ingin makan buah apel." Ujar Pain

"B-baik, akan kuambilkan. Tungu sebentar." Konan pun mengambil sepiring buah apel bersama pisau berukuran kecil. Pain yang melihat Konan masuk dengan tangan yang memegang pisau pun lari ke pojokan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tega sekali Konan? Disaat aku sedang tidak sehat kau ingin melakukan ini semua?" tanya Pain sambil memasang raut sedih.

"Apa maksudmu Pain? Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan menggunakan pisau itu kan? Jawab aku!"

"Astaga Pain, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku membawa pisau untuk mengupas apel ini supaya kau enakan makannya." Terang Konan. Pain bernafas lega. Dia pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Nih," Konan pun menyerahkan sepotong apel yang sudah dikupas dengan penuh cinta, "Enak?" tanya Konan.

"Iya enak, Rasanya kaya apel." Ujar Pain. Muncul 4 sudut siku di kepala Konan.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Apa?" turut Pain

'_Grrrrr, sabar Konan sabar, nanti kendor ni kulit.'_ Konan mengelus elus dadanya. Pain pun ikut mengelus elus dada, dadanya Konan.

"DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

**BLETAK**

Seketika Pain pun pingsan. Konan yang sudah lelah pun meninggalkan Pain sendirian disana. Sungguh ironis.

~Akatsuki Koekosei no nichijou~

**-To Be Continued-**

akhirnya publish juga :D

semoga kalian tertawa :v

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Balas Review yang ga bisa lewat Pm disini aja ya :3_**

_**Nyuga totong**__** : maaf ya, emg sengaja dibikin pendek biar greget :v**_

_**Namikaze uzumaki : maksud kamu? -_-a**_

_**Guest : hahaha iya nih :D abisnya mereka kocak sih w**_

_**Uki : belum keluar ide yang lebih mengigit nih neng uki :'3 Gomennasai**_

* * *

**Desclaimer : Tadi udah nelpon akang Masashi, tapi gak diangkat. Yaudah deh Naruto masih jadi hak milik akang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

******Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Koukosei No Nichijou**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5 ayah/father**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang anak yang memakai topeng seperti wadah obat nyamuk bertanya kepada ayahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibuat oleh ibu Tobi.

"Ayah..."

"Iya nak, kenapa?" tanya ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

"Kenapa beberapa dari rambut ayah berwarna putih?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Setiap kali anak membuat ayahnya kesal, 1 dari rambut ayah berubah berwarna putih." Jawab ayahnya ngasal sambil menyeringai di balik koran.

"Umm.. sekarang aku tau kenapa rambut kakek warnanya putih semua." Ujar tobi sambil memasang wajah kemenangan. Seketika tubuh ayahnya menegang.

"Kau menang kali ini nak!" geram ayahnya sambil melempar wajah Tobi dengan koran. Tanpa sengaja Koran tersebut mengenai topeng Tobi dan topengnya pun terlepas.

"K-k-kau si-siapa?"

"Aku adalah manusia, Bye~!"

**Tring**

Tobi pun menghilang. Ayahnya pun tak mengambil pusing, dia lanjut membaca koran.

"Hilang satu? Tumbuh seribu. Tinggal bikin lagi kok susah." Ujar lelaki tersebut sambil menyeringai nakal di balik Koran.

~Akatsuki koekosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 6 kantor polisi**

Deidara duduk gelisah di bangkunya. Kalau hanya duduk di bangku taman sih dia gak bakalan segelisah ini. Tapi dia sekarang sedang duduk di bangkunya kantor polisi. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa Deidara bisa berada di kantor polisi. Bukan, dia tidak mungkin mencuri. Dia Cuma tersesat, ya tersesat. Akibat tertidur di kereta dia jadi terdampar di kota asing.

"Dik, dimana kamu tinggal?" tanya polisi yang bernama Itachi.

"Saya tinggal dirumah pak bersama orang tua saya."

"Iya saya tau kamu tinggal dirumah, tapi dimananya?"

"Di kamar saya pak."

'_Stres ni anak, ditanya lain dijawab lain. Niat pulang kaga sih!'_ batin Itachi jengkel.

"Ok ok, dimana orang tua kamu tinggal?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Mereka tinggal bersama saya pak."

"Kalian semua tinggal dimana?"

"kami semua tinggal bersama pak!"

"MAKSUD SAYA LETAK RUMAH KAMU DIMANA?!" teriak Itachi kesal.

"Disamping rumah tetangga saya pak." Jawab Deidara sekedar.

"RUMAH TETANGGA KAMU DIMANA NYET?!"

"kalo saya kasih tau ntar bapak marah marah lagi sama saya." Ujar Deidara masang wajah sedih.

"Saya gak bakalan marah lagi. Sekarang kamu ngomong yang benar. Dimana rumah tetangga kamu?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Disamping rumah saya."

"WANJEEERRR! KISAME, JEBLOSKAN DIA KEPENJARA!" teriak Itachi kepada rekannya, Kisame.

"Baik."

"A-apa salah saya pak? Kenapa saya dimasukkan ke dalam penjara?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Karena kau sudah membuat aku kesal, Bocah setan!"

"AAAAARRGGHHH TIDAAAAAAKKK!" teriak Deidara sambil diseret Kisame ke dalam penjara.

~Akatsuki koekosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 7 Ditilang**

Kakuzu sedang mengendarai motornya dengan kencang, lalu seekor polisi, eh seorang polisi mencegat Kakuzu. Saat Kakuzu berhenti, Polisi pun menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang pak, ada apa ya?"

"Bisa tolong tunjukkan sim dan stnk nya?" Tanya pak polisi.

"Wahh.. saya lupa bawak pak." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, motor anda saya tilang!"

"Wuapaahh? Pak jangan dong pak!" mohon Kakuzu, namun polisi mata duitan itu tak mau mengubris pekataannya.

"Yaudah deh pak bentar ya, saya telpon ayah saya di kantor Dilantas Polda sebentar saja." Ujar Kakuzu. Seketika tubuh Pak polisi menegang.

"A-apa bener ayah kamu kerja di kantor Dilantas Polda?" Tanya pak polisi, Kakuzu mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau gak percaya nih nomor ayah saya." Kakuzu memberi catatan nomor telpon ayanhnya.

"Yasudah, kamu boleh pergi."

"Bener nih pak? Makasih ya." Kakuzu pun pergi meninggalkan pak polisi. Pak polisi yang penasaran langsung menghubunginya.

Tuutt…tuutt…tuutt…

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Selamat siang, apa benar nomor ini berada di Dilantas Polda?" Tanya pak polisi.

"Benar sekali pak."

"Kalau boleh tau ini di bagian apa ya?"

"Dibagian kantin pak. Bapak mau pesan nasi berapa bungkus?"

"WANJEERRR AKU DIKERJAIN BOCAH SIAL!" teriak polisi tersebut murka. Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian seorang bocah licik sedang tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Mamfus ente, emang enak ane kerjain." Tawa Kakuzu sambil mengendarai motornya meninggalkan pak polisi yang sedang garuk garuk aspal.

~Akatsuki koekosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 8 sing a song**

*Cover Vicky prasetyo-Aaron ashab*

*Lirik by Miyako Hanabuchi*

Deidara Uzumaki is My Name  
Yeah I'm 24 my age  
I am from the birthday in Konoha City  
dulu Waktu sekolah sering cabut..Sih

Ku rindukan sang kekasih  
yang sekarang entah dimana  
ini semua karena _Tou-san_  
yang nyuruh aku buat nikah

sekarang ni aku  
Baru tunangan, Sama si karin  
Yang doyan marah marah

2 hari trus aku lari

Emang aku kaga suka  
sama cewek kaya iblis  
doyan ngerumitisasi

dikudetaaa.. sama _Tou-san_..  
Plis jangan di memperpaksakan  
cuma karena pengen harta orang kaya...

Selesai Deidara menyanyi, dia pun digebukin satu kampung di atas panggung. Kasian.

~Akatsuki koekosei no nichijou~

**-To Be Continued-**

Maaf agak garing, lagi gaada ide nih :'(

semoga aku nda di hukum gantung TT_TT

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Balas Review yang ga bisa lewat Pm disini aja ya :3_**

_**Nyuga totong**__** : udh lanjut kok ^^**_

_**Guest : aaarrgghh tidaakk TTOTT tega sekali dirimu pada diriku :'(**_

* * *

**Desclaimer : Tadi udah nelpon akang Masashi, tapi gak diangkat. Yaudah deh Naruto masih jadi hak milik akang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s), AU**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Koukosei No Nichijou**

**.**

**.**

**Part 9 Tidur**

Seorang pria manis bersurai pirang panjang seperti ekor kuda membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Rasa lelah tengah menyelimutinya sekarang. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. _Aquamarine_nya tertuju pada sofa panjang tepat didepan TV yang tengah menyala. Sesosok makhluk menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik sofa tersebut.

"Ahh, kau sudah pulang Dei-_kun_," ujar sosok tersebut. Topeng yang berbentuk seperti wadah obat nyamuk yang dipakai sosok tersebut membuat Deidara terkejut setengah mampus.

"Kau ini, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak saja!" kesal Deidara sambil melempar tas kerjanya kearah sosok tersebut, namun berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Ih, kok salah Tobi sih! Nanti Tobi nangis nih," sedih Tobi. Deidara membanting tubuhnya tepat disamping Tobi.

"Aku mau tidur,"ujar Deidara sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hn."

**15 menit kemudian**

"DEIDARA-_KUN_! BANGUN!" teriak Tobi tepat di telinga Deidara.

"_URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" murka Deidara. Seketika nyali Tobi ciut.

"Tadi Dei-_kun_ bilang mau tidur. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja." Mendengar perkataan makhluk sial disampingnya ini membuat Deidara ingin menelannya bulat bulat. Muncul gigi taring di mulut Deidara. Tobi memandang ngeri sang patner.

"Memangnya-apa-yang-aku-lakukan-tadi-DISAMPINGMU HAH! KAU MENGHANCURKAN WAKTU TIDURKU! MATI KAU BOCAH SETAN!"

"Hueeee, ampun Dei-_kun_ ampun," mohon Tobi sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Disusul Deidara yang telah berubah menjadi Vampire.

~Akatsuki koukosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 10 sekolah**

Seorang pria tampan tengah memasuki kelas yang ributnya luar biasa. Dengan penggaris panjang yang tergenggam di tangannya membuat nyali murid yang membuat gaduh ciut seketika.

"S-sasori..se-sensei," desis mereka semua. Menurut Mbah GOpiipOGpiipLE Sasori-_sensei_ terkenal akan kekejamannya. Tapi kecintaannya pada salah satu kartun membuat suasana pagi selalu berbeda.

"Bangun. Selamat pagi cikgu." Ujar ketua kelas, Pain. Sambil goyang gak jelas tentunya.

"Selamat pagi cikgu," Susul murid yang lain.

"Selamat pagi mured mured, dudok!" perintah Sasori. Seketika mereka pun duduk.

"Baik, kita mulai pagi ini dengan kuis," ujar Sasori tenang. Seketika tubuh mereka menegang.

"Yah.. kenapa _sensei_ tidak memberitahu kami hari ini ada kuis?" tanya Konan kesal.

"Saya sudah membuat _Tweet _di _Twitter_. Kalian gak _Follow_ saya ya? Saya kurangi nilai kalian!" mendengar Sasori bicara begitu membuat seluruh murid cengo, dengan air liur yang menetes netes pastinya.

"Cikgu Cikgu," panggil salah satu murid bernama Tobi.

"Iya, ada apa kamu memanggil saya?" tanya Sasori.

"Kenapa kita gak mulai pagi ini dengan baca Doa dulu?" Saran Tobi. Seketika murid yg lain mengangguk.

"Betul betul betul, kenapa saya gak kepikiran? Baiklah kita baca doa menurut agama masing masing. Berdoa mulai." Serentar seluruh murid menundukkan kepala. Ada yang membaca doa belajar, doa selamat dunia akhirat, bahkan ada yg membaca doa makan dan tidur.

"Doa selesai. Baiklah kita mulai kuisnya."

"Baik _sensei_."

"Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan salah satu reaksi kimia?"

Dei: Jatuh cinta!

Tobi: Apa? Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa Dei-_kun_?

Konan: Merokok!

Zetsu: Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Hidan: Sekarang peringatannya udah baru lagi, maniak fotosintesis. Merokok membunuhmu.

Kakuzu: Merokok membuat uangmu habis, itu yang benar.

Itachi: Semprot kecoa pake Baygon!

Kisame: Hah~ syukurlah, kirain kau akan bilang "Semprot Ikan Hiu pake Baygon".

Pain: (Geleng geleng kepala mendengar jawaban aneh dari teman temannya)

"Pertanyaan kedua, Apa kegunaan rem?"

Dei: Buat berhentilah, ngasih pertanyaan kok stres begini sih!

Tobi: Berhenti di hatiku saja Dei-_kun_!

Konan: Buat berhenti.

Zetsu: Au ah terang!

Hidan: Buat ngebutlah! coba klo gak ada rem, Rossi juga gak berani ngebut!

Kakuzu: Kau Genius Hidan!

Itachi: Setuju sama akang Hidan!

Kisame: Buat nabrak banci.

Pain: Buat berhenti. Aku sehati dengan Konan.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, siapa nama Ayah Upil dan Ipil?

Dei: Soimah! (digampar Soimah)

Tobi: Gak tau, Tobi gak kenal eh.

Konan: Pertanyaan Gila.

Zetsu: Tukul Arwana.

Hidan: Jawaban macam apa itu..

Kakuzu: Olga syahputra.

Itachi: Kisame!

Kisame: Hiks~ tega sekali kau padaku Itachi..

Pain: Pertanyaan sesat. Ayo kita hajar guru sial itu.

Semuanya: AYOOOO!

Mereka pun mengahajar Sasori sampai babak belur. Selesai menghajarnya, mereka pun keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Sasori sendirian. Poor Sasori.

~Akatsuki koukosei no nichijou~

* * *

**Part 11 Rujak**

"Ahh, enaknya bersantai." Ujar lelaki bersurai perak. Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik keras yang terdengar dari pohon mangga halaman rumahnya. Dengan kesal dia mengambil senapannya dan berjalan kearah pohon mangga tersebut. Terlihat seseorang yang memakai cadar tengah memetik buah mangga.

"WOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIATAS? NYOLONG MANGGA KAU YA?" teriak Hidan murka. Ditodongkan pistol tersebut ke arah bokong bocah tersebut. Anak tersebut mendadak panik. Dengan takut takut ia menjawab pertanyaan sang empu pohon mangga.

"S-sa-saya.. te-tengah m-men-mencari..ke-kelawar bu-buat..d-d-di-dirujak om.. am-ampun..."

Mendengar jawaban anak tersebut membuat Hidan cengo. Kelelawar dirujak? Yang benar saja.

"TURUN KAU BOCAH SETAN! ATAU KUTEMBAK BOKONGMU!" dengan perasaan takut anak tersebut pun turun. Karena pohonnya licin, tubuhnya yang besar menimpa tubuh Hidan.

**BRAK**

"Adududuh... Pinggangku..."ringis Hidan berusaha untuk berdiri. Matanya melihat kearah pohon mangga. Tidak ada satupun buah yang tersisa.

"M-manggaku? WANJEERRRR MANGGANYA DICURI! KEMARI KAU BOCAH SETAN!" Hidan pun mengejar anak tersebut yang sudah lari duluan. Poor Hidan.

~Akatsuki koukosei no nichijou~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

Garing bingit TT_TT maafkan aku :'(

**-Miyako Hanabuchi-**


End file.
